


On Those Sleepless Nights

by taekwoons



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoons/pseuds/taekwoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik's facing an insomnia only Jaehwan's able to cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Those Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted at [lj](http://rosebulb.livejournal.com/820.html#cutid1) and [asianfanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/853917/1)

**wc** : 3131~ words

 

 

Wonshik tried a lot to sleep. He used to sleep so easily in the past, basically sleeping anywhere that can be made into a sleeping spot. But too many things have been invading his mind. It’s already 3.15am in the morning and he’s still as restless as he is in his bed. No matter how hard he tried to close his eyes and let himself drift into wonderland, it never proved successful.

He’s left into staring at the ceiling of his wall. Very uninteresting indeed, but he still can’t sleep.

He groaned out.

“Wonshik-ah.”

Wonshik turned to his right. Jaehwan’s awoken from his sleep, his eyes very hazy from sleep and mouth pouty. For a while Wonshik felt guilty, but at the same time he wanted company.

“You have to sleep now,” Jaehwan spoke, voice slightly cracking.

He reached for his phone and clicked on the button, lighting up his face. His eyes were squinting due to the sudden blast of artificial light.

“We only have 2 hours to sleep before we have to go to our schedules.”

“I know… I’m trying my best.”

Then the silence began again.

This has been going on for a few days already. Wonshik’s close to banging his first on the wall, ease the pain by numbing it through sleep but he can’t. It’ll cause a whole lot of trouble to tend to due to the noise and his injury. He balled his hands into a first and willed himself to sleep.

There’s the sound of rustles of bed sheets on the other side of the room, probably Jaehwan and his adventures in his dreams. There was a time Jaehwan threw his pillow at Wonshik at around 4am in the morning, nearly scaring the shit out of him.

Then there’s a dip on his bed.

Wonshik opened his eyes to Jaehwan next to him.

“My mum used to hug me to help me to sleep. Come here.”

And Jaehwan’s embracing Wonshik, pulling Wonshik to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, one around his head and another around his waist. Then he ruffled Wonshik’s hair.

“Now sleep.”

Wonshik was left to rest his head on the junction of Jaehwan’s neck. His arms felt too awkward by his sides so naturally he wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s waist as well.

He didn’t know why, but it did helped him to sleep better.

Maybe it was the warmth.

Maybe it was Jaehwan’s soothing scent.

Wonshik didn’t want to think more about the reasons.

 

 

“Jaehwan hyung, Wonshik hyung, why were you guys hugging each other while sleeping last night? It was quite a strange scene to walk into,” Sanghyuk asked idly while scooping some cereal into his mouth.

Wonshik stopped in his tracks while Jaehwan just casually continued pouring milk into his bowl.

“Wonshik was having a hard time to sleep yesterday and the past few days as well. So I helped him by hugging him to sleep. It was what my mum did back then.”

Sanghyuk gave Jaehwan a weird look.

“Hey! It worked okay,” Jaehwan protested and pouted, proceeding to take his bowl and moving to the dining area. “Wonshik was sleeping like a log and wasn’t moving around after that.”

Wonshik just nodded at the corner.

“Thanks, hyung. It helped me a lot.”

“No problem, Wonshik-ah.”

Jaehwan then ruffled Wonshik’s hair, and he didn’t flinch away.

But when Hongbin came in a few seconds later to playfully ruffle his hair, he immediately flinched away and scowled.

If Sanghyuk noticed the differences, he didn’t mention of it.

 

 

This time it was around midnight.

After taking turns to wash up and let the warm water seep into his tired muscles, Wonshik plopped down into his bed, waiting for sleep to overcome him. Jaehwan was already at his bed and beginning to fall asleep.

 

 

Tick. Tock.

 

 

And it’s already half an hour but he’s still as wide awake as ever. He wondered why. They had a full day today, barely any rest between as they were rushed from one schedule to another. He didn’t even sleep in the car. He didn’t want to disrupt his sleep later at night.

He huffed out.

This can’t be happening again.

He turned to his right and saw Jaehwan’s eyes staring straight right at him. For a moment he was caught off guard by him. _I thought he was asleep._

Jaehwan smiled.

“Can’t sleep again?”

“Yeah…”

Then Jaehwan’s rising up from the bed, tossing his bed sheets away and approached Wonshik’s bed. Wonshik just moved further to the left to give space to him. Jaehwan settled himself on his bed and stretched out his arms.

“Come to mama.”

Wonshik laughed. He settled himself on the junction of Jaehwan’s neck again, just like yesterday. Today as well, he wrapped his arms around Jaehwan. Jaehwan too, wrapped himself around him like yesterday, one around his head, one around his waist. He ruffled his head in the process.

Somehow, it never annoyed him when he ruffled his hair.

“Thank you,” Wonshik spoke out of the silence, his voice slightly muffled by Jaehwan’s shirt.

Jaehwan just patted his back.

And they both went to sleep soon after, with warmth and Jaehwan’s usual scent invading Wonshik’s senses as he drifted off to wonderland.

 

 

These kind of nights began to be of a routine after that.

Sanghyuk didn’t even give them any strange looks anymore in the morning, just learning how to understand Wonshik’s problem and Jaehwan’s way of solving it. Neither do Hakyeon ever bother them anymore. No snickers in the morning.

At night, Wonshik doesn’t even need to turn to his right and prompt at Jaehwan. It became of a natural for Jaehwan to approach Wonshik’s bed instead of his own.

Inside Wonshik felt slightly guilty, but he didn’t want this to end.

 

 

“Jaehwan hyung!”

The moment Jaehwan opened the door to his room Wonshik had already appeared in front of his eyes like a giant bear with arms spread out, smile so wide it might injure his mouth.

“What… Why…”

He immediately hugged Jaehwan. Jaehwan was mumbling incoherent words into his hoodie but all Wonshik did was ignore and exclaim, “Let’s go to sleep!”

Wonshik was just… suddenly excited to sleep that night. He didn’t even know why.

He dragged his poor roommate along to his bed while still embracing him and dropped both of them on his bed.

“Yeah that’s good ey okay ey hyung let’s go to sleep sleep sleeeep!”

He felt a sort of vibration on his chest. It was Jaehwan laughing. Wonshik nearly wanted to cry. It’s too cute. His hyung is too cute. Everything is like fluffy cotton candy and bright colours for him right then.

“But um don’t you want to close the lights or something.”

“Too lazy to move.”

When Jaehwan’s stare on him persisted and he almost wanted to get up, Wonshik grabbed the heaviest thing he could reach for on the night table and threw it on the wall. The lights went off. Bingo.

“That’s amazing man,” Jaehwan gasped out and patted Wonshik on the back for his huge effort.

And so their steady breathing filled the room.

They remained silent, until Jaehwan decided to break the silence.

“Wonshik-ah, you still awake?”

Wonshik just hummed.

“Don’t you feel… this is somewhat weird?”

“What?”

“Me helping you to sleep by hugging… isn’t it a bit strange?”

Wonshik snorted.

“Why would it be strange? And hyung, weren’t you the one who suggested this? Why would you think it’s weird?”

“I just– it’s just– um…”

Wonshik laughed that huge laugh again. “What exactly, hyung?”

“Nothing. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Jaehwan hugged Wonshik tighter and snuggled himself deeper into his chest.

 

 

The nights continued on for days, even to weeks, and that’s when Wonshik realised. He’s relying too much on Jaehwan.

Now that Wonshik had felt too accustomed to sleeping in Jaehwan’s arms, he’s afraid he might not be able to sleep properly if it ultimately ends. Sometimes he couldn’t even help himself but to cuddle in Jaehwan’s arms, but neither of them spoke anything of it. It’s nice, really. He had never felt so comforted by a simple embrace before.

Though he’s afraid Jaehwan’s only doing this for him, and wished to stop. He dreaded for that moment to come. Especially when he realized he needed all these not just for his undisturbed sleep, but to quench his thirst for his love as well.

 

 

The day when Wonshik actually realized he had fallen in love with Jaehwan was that night when Jaehwan was already asleep and he was so beautiful… it made him want to kiss him.

And the subsequent night, he couldn’t get his heart to rest when Jaehwan decided to pull him in by himself. Jaehwan’s scent was making him dizzy and all he wanted was to never let go of him.

 

 

But you know, all beginning have to come to an end.

More ever if he doesn’t end this, it will brought about to serious consequences.

 

 

So on one night where Wonshik had compiled all his courage, he decided to end it himself.

He figured it would create less heart-break on him if he did it himself. It was just after Jaehwan had settled on his bed.

“Jaehwan hyung,” Wonshik started.

“Mmm?” Jaehwan hummed as a reply.

“You… I think you can go back to your bed now. Thank you so much for your help, hyung. I think I can manage on my own now.”

Wonshik smiled at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan smiled back.

“Okay! That’s good. I’m glad to be of help.”

Jaehwan rose up from Wonshik’s bed and patted him on his back before returning to his own bed. He lied down on his bed and turned to his right, facing his back to Wonshik.

At the sight of Jaehwan’s back, Wonshik tried to ignore the pang of hurt inside.

Jaehwan had always slept facing his left.

“Goodnight, Jaehwan hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

Wonshik couldn’t sleep a wink that night.

He’s too busy wondering, did it affect him or not?

 

 

From that night onwards, Jaehwan kept sleeping facing his right and Wonshik couldn’t get any full sleep, the most at 2 hours.

Every time their eyes met, Jaehwan would immediately look away. He would only want to talk to Wonshik if there’s the others. When they’re alone in their shared room, he would immediately go to sleep.

Of course it frustrates Wonshik to no end.

He’s not exactly sure why Jaehwan’s acting like this. He should be the one acting like this to be honest.

He remembered it was one of the days where they had a fansign and Wonshik was assigned to sit next to Jaehwan. At the beginning it was alright since they had a lot of fans to tend to, but once it was their break time, the tension was there. Wonshik constantly played with his hands. He dared not to look towards his left. He wanted to talk to Hongbin who was on his right, but he was too busy teasing Taekwoon.

He sighed. _How do I fix this_.

Then he felt a ruffle on his head.

His first suspect on his head was Sanghyuk.

“Han Sang–”

He turned and saw Jaehwan’s arm stretched, hand on his head. He was grinning.

Wonshik grinned back.

Jaehwan immediately backed away and turned to smile at the fans.

If Wonshik said he wasn’t hurt by this he would be lying.

 

 

Sometimes when Wonshik sees Jaehwan hugging someone else, it makes him… kind of mad. A little bit of jealous as well mixed in. After days of hugging Jaehwan to sleep, it made him feel like the hug was exclusively his.

He held his lips shut though.

But he couldn’t help the look of scowl whenever it just have to happen in front of his eyes.

 

 

“Jaehwan hyung’s ruining the whole of you eh.”

As usual it’s always Sanghyuk who notices the smallest of things. Wonshik merely nodded.

“And you’re in love with him.”

He merely nodded again.

Wait.

His head immediately turned to Sanghyuk. He’s surprised his head had not fallen off.

How did you–

Sanghyuk held his cheeks.

“Now confess to him.”

And then Sanghyuk’s walking away, off to his own room.

“But what if–”

“Just go.”

 

 

There have been many times Wonshik wished to confess to Jaehwan. It’s just that he felt like it wasn’t of a right timing. When it’s day time everyone’s too busy rushing everywhere to get stuffs and other things for their schedules. When it’s around evening Jaehwan’s too busy trying to get away from him as much as possible.

Of course he knows, it’s too obvious.

He would just sit at a corner, involve himself into writing lyrics for his next future works while he would hear the obnoxious sounds of laughter coming from Hongbin and Jaehwan’s mouth. It secretly annoys him how he knows he would spoil the fun if he decided to join them.

He ruffled his hair in annoyance.

“Wow there Ravi calm down,” Hakyeon’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

And then there’s Taekwoon plopping right next to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

He sighed. Taekwoon sighed as well.

They stayed there for a while, unmoved. Suprisingly Hakyeon wasn’t doing his usual ‘Get away from Taewoon he needs to breathe’ nonsense on him. And so they continued that posture until Jaehwan went out of the room with a bright smile.

Wonshik immediately closed his eyes and faked sleep.

He didn’t want to make it as awkward as it already was.

 

 

The urge to just bang himself on the nearest surface is there.

 

 

And then there was one time Wonshik almost got to say it out.

“Hyung, I have something I really have to say to you today.”

Jaehwan hummed in reply and turned his head to look at him. He’s giving him that pouty kind of smile and it’s killing him slowly inside.

“I… you know hyung during those times you helped me to sleep.”

“…What?”

Then Hongbin just had to burst into their room exclaiming their manager brought ice cream for everyone.

Of course Jaehwan feeling the tension built up in the room decided to leave the room as fast as possible and escape the whatever confession Wonshik was about to make.

Yeah so when is the confession time going on now.

 

 

After several attempts of confessing and just ruining everything by himself, there came the night where Wonshik decided to collect all his courage once again and approach Jaehwan. He’s not going to ruin it like those times again. If Jaehwan’s going to reject him, he’s fine. If Jaehwan doesn’t want to help him sleep fine again, that’s alright too. What he wants is the normal Jaehwan back.

“I really have to do this today or else–”

The door clicked open and Jaehwan entered the room. He looked quite surprised to see Wonshik just standing by the foot of his bed. He gave Wonshik a small smile and was about to plop down on his bed when Wonshik had him by his wrist.

“Uh hyung… I need to talk to you for a while.”

Jaehwan bobbed his head and followed Wonshik, settling down on his bed. Wonshik settled down next to him.

He was just about to begin talking when Jaehwan suddenly turned his head to him. The scent Jaehwan always had on him hit Wonshik’s senses, and it left him dizzy. It’s been a while. He nearly forgot what he had wanted to say.

“Hyung, I–”

Then Jaehwan kissed him.

It was too surprising.

Too sudden for Wonshik to react coherently.

He was just about to say ‘I’ when his face was held by Jaehwan’s hands and then Jaehwan’s face was so close to him and then and then _and then_ he kissed him.

It was wonderful to say the least.

His head felt to light and his eyes felt so hazy. He can’t seem to take this as sober as he could.

“H-Hyung…” he started.

“C-Can you do an encore for that,” he breathed out, voice so shaky and unusual from his likewise confident tone.

And so they’re kissing again.

Wonshik’s arms had naturally curled around Jaehwan’s hips, and he had turned his body for the comfort of him and Jaehwan. He can now feel how magnificent Jaehwan’s lips are, after years of constantly seeing how plump his lips were and wondering how it feels like. When they finally broke away, both breathless from the lack of air, it was then Wonshik realised Jaehwan was already on his lap. It must have been his sneaky hands that brought Jaehwan to his lap.

He brought his hand up and caressed Jaehwan’s head.

He’s just caressing Jaehwan’s hair, petting him and admiring the beautiful view infront of him. Jaehwan’s so beautiful. Just so wonderful. He brought his hands and touched Jaehwan, from his hair down to his waist. When he reached his waist he felt the shudder that ran down his spine.

They’re staring right through each other then.

“I… I love you,” Wonshik first confessed.

Jaehwan ever so softly smiled at Wonshik.

“I love you more.”

Wonshik joined their foreheads together and looked at Jaehwan from a lower angle. He felt like someone just released a series of fireworks inside of him. It hurts him a lot, but it hurts in a very soothing way.

“Let’s go to sleep?” Jaehwan suggested, ruffling his hair.

He nodded and they both dropped down on the bed together, sharing sweet kisses, relying each other for warmth before surrendering themselves into the depths of sleep.

 

 

The next morning, coincidentally they had no schedules. No one disturbed them.

Both of their arms were sore and numb from them being at the same posture since last night, but it was worth it. The moment Wonshik’s eyes met Jaehwan’s, he can’t help but kiss his nose. Too cute, really. Jaehwan was blinking non-stop to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and Wonshik just felt his heart crumpled itself up into an ugly mess.

“Hyung… one question…”

“In the middle of the morning really Wonshik-ah.”

“Why were you avoiding me?”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“I was embarrassed, stupid. I thought you already figured out I was in love with you. You know, all these while I thought you were straight as an arrow.”

Wonshik gave him that really big laugh again and ruffled his hair.

“You’re too cute for my fragile heart.”

Jaehwan just showed him a stank face and snuggled his face deeper into his chest.

 

 

“Hey, hyung?”

“Mmm?”

“How long have you actually been in love with me?”

“Since we first met each other.”

“Holy–”

“Yeah... so give me a deep morning kiss now.”

 

 

any reqs/prompts...?? do direct them on my [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/jungtaek) cos i have a lot of time now and would love to write more fics!! ^^  


(gif credit to [vixx-otps](http://vixx-otps.tumblr.com))

 


End file.
